


Sunset Over Cairo

by RooneyWithTheRedHair



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My first alpha/omega fic, Omega Peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooneyWithTheRedHair/pseuds/RooneyWithTheRedHair
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Tony and Bucky are attempting to mend their professional relationship by sending Peter on a mission with the Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Peter has been on suppressants for years and isn't expecting it when the presence of a certain alpha super-soldier sends him into heat. Peter can't help but ask for Bucky's assistance to get him through it.“Alpha,” Peter whimpered softly, “don’t go.” He hated how pathetic his voice sounded, and he knew once his heat abated he’d be mortified that he'd propositioned his mission partner like this, but as his brain slowly turned to soup with a singular drive to be filled by his- this alpha’s knot, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Finding Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212224
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Sunset Over Cairo

Peter fidgeted on the bed as he waited for the two alphas to return. They’d wanted him to come with them to the drop point but he’d declined, feigning an upset stomach. He knew Tony would be furious, but he couldn’t deny the itching in his skin and the pressure in his gut any longer. He was going into heat. His laptop sat open and forgotten on the comforter, Peter had given up trying to work on his thesis half an hour ago. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but his growing arousal. The  _ azan _ blared, melodic and haunting, outside of Peter’s window and echoing over the streets of Cairo, signaling the descent into night. He got up and shuffled into the bathroom, splashing lukewarm water onto his face and staring at his blotchy reflection in the mirror. Even during this short walk he could feel more slick leak out of him and soak into the boxers he wore. He’d shed his shirt hours ago and now could see his skin, red and inflamed and demanding to be touched. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as his hand involuntarily snaked down to rub against where his hard little cock was tenting his boxers. He let out an unexpected moan as he furiously pressed against it with the heel of his palm. His hand traveled lower, wincing as he felt where the fabric was practically soaked through with unbidden slick. He would be fine, he told himself. He could seal himself in this bathroom if he had to and ride out the next few days as best as he could manage. He didn’t have any toys, and cursed himself for leaving his fake knot at home, but this wasn’t his first heat, and he knew that however bad it got, he’d make it. Tony would demand to know what happened, but Peter didn’t see himself being coherent enough to answer in a few hours anyway. He was supposed to be on suppressants, this wasn’t supposed to be happening. When he’d signed on as an Avenger he’d sworn being the only omega on the team wouldn’t get in the way of his duties. And here he was, proving himself wrong and letting everyone down. Peter squeezed his eyes shut as his hand finally found his slick hole, pulsing deliciously under the fabric, and he let out a sharp gasp as blue eyes flashed, unbidden in front of his closed eyes. He opened them again and shook his head, collapsing onto the toilet and moaning wantonly as he finally slipped his hand into his boxers and began to stroke his pained little cock, oozing precum desperately and staining the front of his shorts. 

When Peter had first come on the mission he knew he was attracted to both of the alphas. Although Tony had warned him about Barnes, Peter found him to be as gentle as he was ruthless, as funny as he was shy. But Sam was an attractive alpha too, all swagger and bravado and fists and ass. Peter hadn’t been able to admit that he admired Bucky beyond casual appreciation until those eyes had started infiltrating his dreams. By the third night of their stakeout, when he woke shooting off into his hand and dreaming that it was Bucky’s, he knew he had a problem. He just didn’t think it would affect the rest of the team until he’d started to feel the first coils of heat in his belly, and knew that his attraction went far beyond casual. 

Peter was snapped back into reality by his orgasm shooting out of him without warning and spreading warm wetness all over his crotch and boxers. He let out a low whine as he came that sounded suspiciously like Bucky’s name. Peter leaned back, but the relief brought by his orgasm was only temporary and within mere seconds he was back to writhing on the toilet seat, desperate to be filled. He knew he needed to do something, and fast. He knew he needed to call for food and water, bar the doors, leave a note for Sam and Bucky, and steel himself in preparation for the long nights to come. But Peter wasn’t thinking straight anymore as the fog of heat started to set in, so he just leaned back and reached back into his boxers, his fingers sliding into his hole with ease as he groaned and fingered himself furiously, whimpered at how unsatisfying it felt. He kept telling himself that he needed to be knotted, that any knot would do, but even as he tried to imagine any other alpha, it was long dark hair and azure eyes that were panting over him, filling him. Peter gasped as he came again, twitching desperately around his fingers and trying to put the alpha out of his mind, to no avail. It was probably only minutes, but it felt like hours in the un-air conditioned bathroom of the Egyptian hotel. Peter drifted in and out of time as he chased another release he knew he could never achieve alone. The only thing that brought him back to reality was a sharp rap on the door and that deep and rugged voice calling out to him, 

“Hey, Peter, you okay in there bud?” An unbidden moan spilled from Peter’s lips as he leaned toward the door, his vision hazy as he tried to resist. 

“Bucky,” he panted, even saying the alpha’s name sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, “I’m fine, just uh… don’t come in,” he didn’t know how he managed it, as every cell in his body screamed for him to welcome his- the alpha inside the room and more than that, inside of him. 

“You don’t smell fine, Pete, are you uh… are you sure? Do you need anything to get you through, um, through your thing?” 

“No!” Peter practically shouted and let out a desperate whine at the back of his throat before he could stop himself, “I think you should just go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Please, just open the door, I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” The gentleness in Bucky’s tone broke down the last of Peter’s defenses. It was all he could do to pull his hand out of his boxers and hang his head before saying, 

“It’s open.” 

“Shit,” Bucky murmured. As the door swung open he held up his own hand in front of his nose, trying to block the smell even as his pupils immediately dilated with arousal. He was still dressed in his skintight, black tactical gear, vibranium arm exposed and gleaming, dark hair pulled back into a loose bun. Peter’s mouth began to water even as he willed it not to. “Tony said that you weren’t, that you wouldn’t…” Bucky trailed off, his tongue flicking over his lips in desire as he struggled to say it delicately. 

“I know what Tony said!” snapped Peter, his voice harsh and grating even to his own ears, and his heart squeezed when he saw the hurt evident in the alpha’s eyes, “It’s not supposed to be happening, I’m on suppressants, I don’t know what’s going on.” His last words came out in a whimper even as his body was screaming to be close to Bucky, to rub up against him and press his lips to that delicious scent gland, which was growing stronger every second that Bucky spent in an enclosed space with an omega in heat. Peter couldn’t help it, he whined again and shifted on the toilet seat as he felt more slick leak out of him, the alpha’s scent was cloying as it slowly filled the room and overwhelmed Peter’s senses. He knew Bucky could smell it, if the alpha’s labored breathing and dilated pupils were any indication, but he kept his distance, eyes watching Peter warily. 

“How long do you think it’s going to take?”

“By myself like this? Probably about three days. I-I’m so sorry,” Peter let out a small whimper and buried his face in his hands, cheeks burning with shame and arousal, “this is so unprofessional, I can’t believe this is happening. Tony will never let me come on another mission again now that I’ve fucked this one up and put everyone in danger.” 

“Hey hey hey,” Bucky crossed the space between them and pulled Peter’s hands off of his face and held them in his own, one warm flesh, one cool metal, “this isn’t your fault, Tony will know that, I promise he’ll be more worried about you than anything else. I mean the guy and I don’t exactly get along, but I will say that he goes above and beyond for the people he cares about. I’m positive he’ll let you try again, and besides, you really didn’t jeopardize the mission. We dropped the documents and have the plutonium, Sam is bringing it to the government officials as we speak, he’ll be back in the morning. So what if we need to stay an extra couple of days? No biggie.” Bucky’s words were comforting, and his deep voice was exceedingly tender, but the haze in Peter’s mind was making it hard for him to concentrate. This close to him the alpha’s scent burned like delicious fire in Peter’s nostrils and felt like an electric current pinging through every single one of his nerve endings, not to mention every place where their skin touched felt blisteringly hot. Without even realizing it, Peter was shifting closer to Bucky, brushing his knees against his shoulders and panting wantonly. 

“Do you, um, do you need anything? I should probably go,” Bucky murmured, but Peter could tell that he didn’t want to go anywhere, if the large bulge that was tightening his tactical pants was any indication. 

“Alpha,” Peter whimpered softly, “don’t go.” He hated how pathetic his voice sounded, and he knew once his heat abated he’d be mortified that he'd propositioned his mission partner like this, but as his brain slowly turned to soup with a singular drive to be filled by his- this alpha’s knot, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Peter,” Bucky said sternly and placed his hands forcefully back into his own lap, releasing them with a displeased grunt from the omega, “I really should go. Don’t you have anything to get you through this?” Peter shook his head furiously and stared pitifully into Bucky’s eyes, pleased with the blown wide pupils he found there, 

“No, I didn’t think it was going to be an issue so I didn’t bring any of my toys. I’ve been on the suppressants a while, and I think it’s going to be a bad one. I don’t know if I can make it through on my own.” 

“Jesus,” Bucky sighed as his resolve wavered, “this is a bad idea, you know that right? I mean shit, Tony barely trusted me to take you on this mission at all. I doubt he’ll ever let me see you again if I don’t look after you like he asked, and I couldn’t live with that, as stupid as that is.” Peter’s foggy brain was having a hard time computing, Bucky wanted to see him again? Why?

“Doesn’t this count as looking after me?” Peter hesitantly reached out and cupped Bucky’s face as he said this, watching as the alpha visibly shivered in response to his touch. 

“I don’t think this is what he had in mind,” Bucky reached up and grabbed Peter’s hand, as if he wanted to pull it away, but instead just left his human hand on top of Peter’s, savoring the warmth and twisting their fingers together. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t. I just, I’m sorry but- I need you alpha, please?” Peter stared at him with pathetic, round brown eyes and Bucky let out a deep groan, sinking into his hand and rubbing it up and down the coarse stubble of his cheek. 

“I’m just helping you through your heat, okay? Is this what you want? Is this alright?” He tentatively reached out with his metal hand and awkwardly stroked Peter’s knees as he practically vibrated with the effort he was putting into restraining himself. 

“Yes alpha,” Peter whimpered. It wasn’t really what he wanted, he wanted far more from the man then just helping him through this one heat, but he wasn’t going to tell him that, and the thought of just getting to be with him this one time could be enough, at least that’s what Peter kept telling himself. 

“Thank you,” he sighed. Bucky growled when he heard this, finally letting go as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter’s. The kiss felt like a hot poker searing through Peter’s brain as the alpha’s tongue slipped past his lips and into his hot and waiting mouth. He groaned around it and kissed Bucky back ferociously, feeling his hole clench in appreciation at the touch. Bucky finally set his alpha instincts free as he broke the kiss and scooped Peter up off the toilet seat and into his arms, easily carrying him to the bed. Peter rubbed his face happily against Bucky’s neck as he was being carried, getting his scent all over the alpha and filling his nose with his wonderful musk in return. Peter quickly shoved his laptop onto the nightstand as Bucky threw him down onto the bed and started clumsily yanking on his own clothes, fiddling with the complicated zipper of his bulletproof jacket. 

“Here, let me,” Peter said as he sat up on his knees and easily ripped the jacket off of Bucky’s body with his enhanced strength, revealing a black tank top underneath, which Peter also made quick work of. Bucky growled in appreciation and kicked off his boots before sinking down onto the bed and on top of Peter, lavishing his smooth chest with kisses and leaving red smears of heat wherever his stubble brushed. 

“You smell so good,” Bucky murmured as he lapped eagerly at Peter’s neck, leaving a little teasing nip over his scent gland and causing the omega to cry out in pleasure. Peter had wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist at this point and was giving aborted little thrusting motions against his clothed groin through his slick-soaked boxers. Bucky grunted happily as he took hold of Peter’s hips with his human hand and steadied him before leaning down and sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. Peter bucked violently against Bucky’s hand and cried out in pleasure as Bucky rolled the sensitive little nub between his teeth. His hands desperately searched for any part of the man they could find, fingers settling on Bucky’s hair and digging in as they practically ripped the tie out, allowing his dark locks to spill all around his face and shoulders as he alternated between Peter’s nipples, sucking and playing with each in turn. 

“Puh-please alpha,” Peter wailed, “need you, need your cock.” Bucky shushed him so very gently and brushed his metal hand through Peter’s sweaty curls, 

“Not yet my little omega, I need to get you ready first.” Peter whimpered at hearing the nickname and nodded eagerly, desperately trying to wiggle his way out of his boxers. Bucky chuckled at this and reached down. He pressed the heel of his vibranium hand to Peter’s cock, rubbing there only for a moment before Peter was blowing in his shorts again and yelping in pleasure. He shuddered so hard it almost hurt as he came, his hole clenching eagerly around nothing as he clawed at Bucky’s bare back and rode out his climax. Bucky shushed him as he stroked his hair and released the pressure from his hand, simply allowing Peter’s cock to twitch and throb on its own. 

“Hey,” Bucky murmured as he brushed damp curls off of Peter’s forehead, “you okay?” Peter didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, as his orgasm left him it barely abated the delicious agony of his heat. Instead he let out another high pitched whimper and thrust his hips up again, chasing that straining bulge that threatened to burst out of Bucky’s pants. 

“Please,” Peter whispered, his eyes wide and full of longing, “I need you Buck, touch me. I need… more.” It felt good to say his name like that, Peter loved the way it felt in his mouth, like he could pretend just for a little while that he was his. 

“I’ve got you,” Bucky leaned down and sucked Peter’s earlobe into his mouth, eliciting a breathy groan from the slender omega, “I’ll take care of you.” He moved his human hand from Peter’s hips and unzipped his pants. Peter helped him shove them down his hips with desperate fingers until he was only wearing tight black boxer-briefs that hid nothing as his heavy alpha cock strained to get out of them. But instead of taking his own underwear off, Bucky set to work on Peter’s, ripping his soaked boxers off with one hand and flinging the fabric off the bed. Peter writhed naked beneath him now as Bucky reached down, past his little cock, already hard again and oozing precum, to where his hole was trembling in anticipation and pouring slick onto the bed. He began to trace a cool vibranium finger around his pulsing rim, his human hand back once again to still Peter’s bucking hips, fingers pressing down hard enough to bruise. Peter moaned deliciously and tried to push forward, longing for more stimulation as Bucky traced his needy hole with featherlight touches. 

“Please,” Peter begged again, “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky was now staring at Peter with nerves in his wide blue eyes, “I just... I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you. Sometimes I have trouble knowing my own strength.” Peter shot him a coy smile, 

“You know I’m stronger than you, right alpha?” Bucky laughed and gave him a look, 

“Is that so?” He teased for a second before his smile faded again and his expression returned to one comprised of tense lines, “Look, I just, well, I haven’t done this in a really long time. Like… a really really long time. Since, well, since I was a different person. I just don’t know how it’s going to go, so please tell me if something doesn’t feel right or if you want me to stop.” Peter nodded even though he barely comprehended what Bucky was saying, he was so turned on that it was painful, and his breathing had grown shallow in his need as he continued to grind down on Bucky’s fingers, aching to have them inside of him. 

“I trust you,” he said, giving Bucky an encouraging smile. Bucky nodded and finally pushed two chilled metal fingers past Peter’s twitching first ring of muscle and into the warm, wet heat of his hole, finally giving him at least a modicum of relief. Peter moaned and felt even more slick gush out of him and around Bucky’s fingers, causing the alpha to slide them out again and pull them up to his mouth, licking and sucking eagerly before reaching back down and thrusting his digits into him, setting up a punishing pace in Peter’s ass. A new smell was slowly filling the air as Peter writhed on the bed, letting out a series of high pitched little squeals. Bucky’s eyes darkened as he continued to fuck Peter with his fingers, adding a third and then a fourth, and his smell grew even muskier and richer as his cock started to leave a dark patch of precum on the front of his underwear. Peter cried out and dug his nails ferociously into Bucky’s back as he pressed his nose into the alpha’s scent gland and took in the aroma of his impending rut. That was for him, Peter thought through his heat-addled brain, his alpha was going into rut in response to him. Bucky growled and reached down to palm his own cock through his shorts, humping his human hand needily as his desire grew. Peter was still chasing his release on Bucky’s fingers, his cock so hard it hurt where it pressed against his belly, but he just couldn’t get there again, not without his alpha’s cock, not without his alpha’s knot. 

“I need more, alpha,” he mewled. Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He tore through his own underwear with ease and flipped their positions in a sudden and tumbling roll so that Bucky was lying on his back, his hands poised on Peter’s hips as he held him up on top of him. 

“Need you, my little omega,” he grunted as he slowly lowered Peter onto his cock. Peter whined at the stretch of Bucky’s thick cock, thicker than he’d ever taken, popping past his muscled rim and slowly thrusting into him.

“So tight for me, baby,” Bucky snarled as he suddenly pushed up all at once, driving his cock into the omega’s deepest place and causing the boy to release an unbidden scream. 

“You okay?” Bucky gasped, but even as he asked this he continued to thrust up, losing control as his rut took hold. Peter could already feel his knot, swelling at the base of his cock as it continually rubbed up against his entrance. It was barely formed and already huge, his rational brain said that there was no way he could ever take that, but his current heat-driven brain could only scream one word.  _ Want! _

“Yes!” Peter cried as he drove himself down onto the alpha’s dick, howling when it rubbed against his prostate, “don’t stop! Knot me, claim me, please, puh-please.” Peter could hear the desperation in his voice, the neediness, but he didn’t care. He’d done plenty with alphas before, betas too, but none had ever felt this good, smelled this good, seemed so… right. It was the only word that seemed to capture it, the rightness he felt in his soul when Bucky was driving into him like this. 

Bucky’s hands were almost certainly leaving bruises on Peter’s hips now as he helped him ride, and Peter loved it, loved the knowledge that his alpha would be leaving him marked up. For the first time in his life as Spiderman he cursed his accelerated healing, he wanted to bear the bruises for days. Bucky was close underneath him, letting out little growls every time he fucked into him, his knot catching and pulling away, his forehead creased in exertion. 

“Need you,” he whimpered, his voice sounding suddenly small and vulnerable to Peter’s ears, “need you to be mine.” 

“Just yours alpha, only yours, you’re all I’ve ever wanted, please take me,” Peter babbled as he chased his release on Bucky’s cock, coming desperately close every time he rammed into his sensitive spot. 

“That’s it, come for me baby.” As he said this Bucky thrust in for the last time, his knot finally catching and slipping past Peter’s rim and swelling inside of him, locking them together. Peter let out a wail of pleasure and finally let go. Slick pooled between them and on the bed as it leaked out of his hole and squirted out of his cock, untouched and twitching as it covered Bucky’s chest with his release. Bucky threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, looking so beautiful as his hair spilled onto the pillow around him in dark tendrils and twists as he finally came deep inside of Peter’s hole. Peter continued to wail as he felt hot spurts of seed coating his inner walls and filling him until he was ready to burst, not a single drop escaping around his alpha’s swollen knot.

“Alpha,” he gasped, and Bucky needed no further instruction. He slid his hands up Peter’s back and pulled him down on top of him, yanking him forcefully until his neck was against Bucky’s teeth and biting down, hard, on his scent gland until Peter could feel blood dribbling down his neck. The perfect feeling of the claiming bite caused Peter to come again, shooting off a much smaller amount of watery cum between their stomachs and fluttering around Bucky’s cock, forcing the alpha to shoot even more of his release into Peter’s already stuffed hole. Peter suddenly felt a rush of unbridled rage at the birth control he’d been taking, his foggy brain longing for his alpha’s seed to take root inside of him. 

He moaned and shivered and settled onto his alpha’s chest, nuzzling into his chest hair as his heat abated for the time being. But instead of Bucky wrapping his arms around him like he so desperately wanted, the alpha pushed him back until he was looking into Peter’s eyes, and only then did he see the expression of horror on his face. 

“Alpha?” Peter asked, feeling panic set in as he tried to work out what he could’ve done to upset him. In the midst of his heat, even after the knotting had caused it to subside a little, Peter felt like he couldn’t bear it if his new mate was unhappy with him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky sounded frantic now, his look of dread only growing, “I didn’t mean to, I can’t believe I claimed you.” Peter whimpered at that and buried his face into Bucky’s chest hair as he felt tears spill over. His alpha didn’t want him, he’d just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment and bitten him when he hadn’t meant to. This was all Peter’s fault, he’d seduced him in his heat and taken advantage of him. Peter couldn’t help it, a sob escaped his throat as he tried to push away from Bucky, crying out in pain when the knot moved within him. 

“Stop!” Bucky grabbed a hold of his shoulders and steadied him, “you’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“I don’t care!” Peter wailed as he continued to fight to get out of Bucky’s grip, “I don’t want to be tied to you anymore. I can’t bear it if you don’t want this.” 

“Don’t want this?” Bucky asked, his tone disbelieving, “what are you talking about?” 

“You don’t want me, you don’t want to be mates, I just took advantage of you in my heat.” Peter was really crying now, not caring anymore if his alpha saw him like this. He just wanted to get away from him and hide, and yet at the same time, he couldn’t stand the thought of being separated, it was as if an invisible tether bound them together and filled Peter with hopeless longing, even in his agony. 

“Took advantage of me?” Bucky sounded truly bewildered now, “What are you talking about? I took advantage of you! You were in heat and I knew that I’d been on the verge of my rut since I met you. I should never have opened that bathroom door. But sweetheart,” he pulled Peter back down and brought his hands to either side of his face as he said this, “I am so stupid happy to be your mate it’s ridiculous. I just don’t want you to feel like this was taken from you without your choice. I adore you, and I have since the second I laid eyes on you, as inconvenient as that fact is.” 

“You do?” Peter whispered, his heart suddenly so full that it smarted in his chest, “I-I feel the same way. I wasn’t going to tell you but,” he bit his lip and stared down nervously at his hands where they were twisting in the dark coils and threads of Bucky’s chest hair.

“Talk to me,” he murmured, “I want you to be able to tell me anything.” 

“I think my heat started because of you.”

“Really?” Bucky’s eyes widened.

“It’s never started on suppressants before, and your smell, it just…” Peter trailed off, licking his lips.

“Called to you?” Bucky finished, “I feel the same way.” 

“Really?” Bucky nodded, still looking terrified, but delighted too, 

“Unfortunately I think Tony probably has to find out now,” Bucky gestured at the bright red mating mark that practically glowed on Peter’s neck before giving it a soothing lick, which elicited a pleased shudder from the boy. 

“I don’t really care. You’re my mate, he’ll have to accept that or he can’t be in my life, it’s that simple.”

“You’d really give all that up? For me?” 

“Without question,” Peter was smiling now as he wiped his tears away. It was Bucky’s turn to cry, so he pulled Peter down and maneuvered them so they were both lying on their sides and nuzzled into Peter’s neck, giving copious attention to the mating bite there. 

“Peter,” he murmured after a few minutes of basking in the bliss of their new bond, “you should know I’m not, well, I don’t know how to say this. There’s just a lot about me that isn’t completely whole, I think you probably deserve better. But you should know that about me, if we’re really doing this thing.” Peter pulled back and looked at him, running his hands lazily through Bucky’s long hair. He’d have to remember to ask him never to cut it. 

“Okay, well as long as you’re honest with me as much as you can be, I think we’ll be alright. I’m proud to be your mate, Buck, the rest we’ll just figure out as we go.” Bucky sighed happily at those words and nuzzled back into Peter’s chest, the movement jostling the rapidly deflating knot inside of him, except this time it didn’t cause pain, but a sudden jolt of pleasure. Peter moaned as heat coiled in his belly and he released a wave of fresh slick. 

“Ready again so soon?” Bucky growled, but judging by his flushed cheeks and swelling cock Peter guessed that he was too.

“Bring it on.”

It was late by the time Sam made it back to the room. He’d been planning to spend the night in El Minya, but the drop had gone smoother than expected, and so he’d decided to at least make it back to his own toothbrush. He shed his wings and goggles as soon as he entered the room he and Bucky shared. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, lit only by the faint glow of the city, he noticed that Bucky’s bed remained empty and unslept in. He heard a soft groan coming from Peter’s adjoining room and was suddenly on full alert. Although he and Bucky usually bunked together, Tony had wanted his little protege to have his own suite. Sam liked the kid, but that didn’t mean he trusted his relationship with Stark. He lifted up his gun and slowly cocked it before creeping towards the door. Faint light was coming from underneath and he heard what sounded like another pained whine in Peter’s voice. Sam braced himself as his hand rested on the knob, before barging through, gun drawn and ready to defend the omega from his attacker. 

For a second his eyes didn’t register what he was seeing and he could only go by smell. It hit him like a wall as he was surrounded by the mingling scents of omega heat and alpha rut from the two figures on the bed. The veritable cacophony of aromas almost blinded him as he stumbled forward, and then, as his eyes adjusted and he got his breathing under control, he realized he’d walked in on something that probably should’ve remained behind closed doors. Peter was lying on his back on the bed, naked, arms and legs wound tightly around his mate’s torso, brown eyes wide and frightened like a startled fawn as he tried to hide behind his alpha’s curtain of hair. The angry red bite that gleamed like a beacon against the pale skin of his neck did not escape Sam’s notice as he tried to avert his eyes. And then there was Bucky. He was also naked, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and his hair a tangled mess as he crouched over his omega. An enraged snarl escaped his lips as he desperately tried to maneuver himself in front of Peter as a shield from Sam’s gaze, jolting the place where they were bound together between their legs and causing the boy to cry out in pain. Sam immediately slipped his gun into the waistband of his pants and backed up, hands in the air, not wanting to risk facing off against Bucky’s super strength anytime, but especially while he was protecting his new mate. 

“Fellas, carry on,” Sam nodded at them and then slammed and locked the door behind him, breaking out in nervous laughter as he heard the two start up again behind the door. He sighed and went to call the front desk to extend their stay, he had always wanted to see the pyramids anyway. So much for mending their professional relationship with Stark. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at an Alpha/omega fic, so thank you so much for reading! This was the result of me just having a little fun with some of my favorite characters, so I hope it turned out okay. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
